


Flashpoint

by Boobchanan



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyones got a problem, Evil Bucky Barnes, Flashpoint Inspired, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A AU of Marvel, DC and OC characters inspired by the Flashpoint Paradox series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day of a Grandmaster

Barnes gave a mild groan as he awoke,sitting in his bed. Another day of work ahead of him...but for now he will enjoy this first hour of nothingness, the first hour of some peace. He breathed in, taking in what would be the daily agenda. Lets see, he would need to have some messages sent out through the other cells, send Jasmine out to New York to handle things there, and what else? Oh right...the Traitor. He exhaled, letting the tension and stress flow out of his body. It was a great weight off his shoulders as he began to stand up. 

 

After cleaning and dressing up in the standard Grandmaster uniform, he walked out of the room. His Honor Guard throwing their arms into the air. “Hail Hydra!” They call out in unison. Barnes pulled the hood over his head and the mask began to cover the lower part of his face, leaving only a pair of eyes that held only a dark fire that would never stop burning. The Grandmaster began to make his way down the long halls of the Hydra complex, his guard never more than a few steps away from him. Soon enough he was accompied by his second in command Madame Hydra. His own daughter Jasmine Barnes. “Report.” He said, the mask augmenting his voice that intimated most of his lower class followers. “A.I.M. has accepted the propsal, they will arrange a meeting with our men in Japan. We also have been able to have a 28% increase in profits from our front buinsesses in Chicago.” The Grandmaster nodded. “Excellent Madame Hydra, a good day so far. I also have a task for you. You need to go to New York and manage the New York cell. Their progress has been lacking as of late.” Jasmine gave a bow of her head as they turned a corner. “Yes Grandmaster, I wont fail you.” She then walks off. He knew she wont, otherwise she would be fed to the dogs.

 

The door slid open with a hiss, the Grandmaster strode in with no care, walking towards the man bound to the chair. The Traitor….His eyes narrowed at him, such filth, no one betrays Hydra and lives. “Agent Rogers, you held such high promise, you could have even been apart of the Honor Guard….but you become a slave to S.H.I.E.L.D…...tsk tsk.” A chair was brought to the Grandmaster, he sat down across from the Traitor, tilting his hooded head. “Didn’t think I would find out did you?” He leans forward, reaching to the table of instruments, items that would loosen this snakes tongue. “The bastard son of Steve Rogers….my old friend. Its a shame he didnt want to join me, we all could have been a family. Together….but like your father…” He picks up a knife, gently brushing the tip across the Traitors cheek. “You lack vison…” He drew a drop of blood, watching it ooze down his cheek. The Traitor said nothing, but his eyes had a rage that was set to go off at any moment. “You lack the will to see things my way, Hydras way...its really sad…..so sad.” The blade then is buried deep into the Traitors thigh, electing a violent scream of pain from him. Music to his ears. “You follow blind leaders...dont worry. I’m here now, I’ll lead you to the right path.” The blade is twisted, bringing out more groans of pain. “That is...if you live through it.”

 

 

His hands were covered in blood as he stepped out of the room, the door hissing as it closed shut. “Pity really, I did like him. Oh welll..’ He sighed as he walked to the sink, washing his hands off. Real shame….doesnt matter. There are always more where he came from. Once he was done drying his hands, he checked his watch. Hmmmmm almost time to check in on that project. Two hours, a lot can be done in two hours. A grin formed under the Grandmasters mask, he can check in on his pets. Yes he will do that. They should have some results set for him. All in the day of a Hydra Grandmaster.


	2. Last Daughter of Krypton

It all had happened so fast for Kara, a little 12 year old girl….being rushed off to the pod by her parents. She couldn't stop crying as she held her mother and father for the last time, tears running down her face as they told her they loved her and would always be with her. Within what felt like seconds she was being whisked off her dying world. She didn't see it explode...maybe that was for the better. Within moments she became one of the last members of her race, alone in the vast expanse of space. With only the sound of her cries and the hum of the engines comforting her. Literally her whole world had crashed in. She wished she had died, so she wouldn't be alone….however, she soon won't be.

 

Once she landed on the planet, the earth government were quick to retrieve her. Studying everything they could learn about her and her race, she was not the first Kryptonian they had encountered, however that one had eluded custody and had went off world. They realized she had amazing strength that did not have limits, a vast array of abilities. Certain individuals decided to take advantage of the young child. They trained her, molded her into being the perfect soldier. Their own hero to be a symbol during the difficult times. They gave her the codename Supergirl. She hated that name, despised it really. She didn't want to be a soldier, she only wanted her people back..

 

Years had passed, the young Kara was now a young woman. She still despised being called Supergirl, but no matter what she said, they wouldn’t change it. She had went on missions, taking on aliens like herself, fighting superpowered criminals and saving people from perilous situations. It wasn't so bad...at times. But then came all the agents who practically undressed her with their eyes, didn’t show respect no matter what she did. She stopped trying to win their favor, so many rules, so many fights and battles, it was getting too much...she hated it, it filled her with rage. She just wanted to rip their heads off, show them she wasn't some tool, but something held her back….she didn't know…

 

Everyone has a breaking point, it only takes time before it is reached.This was hers. She was simply using her X-Ray Vision to look through the walls, and there she found it. They lied to her. With her advance hearing she had discovered that they were intending to erase her memories, make her more obedient. The one thing that kept her going was the memories of her home, her family…..she wouldnt let them steal that. Her eyes began to burn bright blue and with a loud roar she blasted through the walls, killing the men who had ill intentions for her. Alarms began to blare throughout the base as she began to fly up through the celing, shooting out into the sky and looking down at them. She felt no remorse when she burnt the base to ashes. No compassion for those...men. Once it was all done she blinked and flew off, she would head to a nearby city to get some clothes. After that….she wasnt sure….she was the Last Daughter of Krypton. A woman without a home….a Wanderer...


	3. Student without a teacher

Stephanie still had nightmares of that night….it would haunt her dreams, drinking never solved it, neither did working late, all it ever did was take the edge off. It wasn't enough...never was...She knew that she just had to keep going, keep pushing. Taking the bottle of water off her dresser and downing it, cant sleep. She needs to go out, yeah..thats what she needs, some work. First coffee, coffee became her friend once she started being….his student. She got off her bed, heading off to the kitchen and making some coffee. Gonna be a long night ahead of her.

 

She pulled on the cowl, removing Stephanie from the world and putting Batwoman center stage. When Bruce died she grew up real fast, he had taught her that this world had some dark corners..they would change you for a lifetime. She had hoped she would never go down one of those corners...but it happened. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as her belt was clipped on, fillling her pouch with her equipment. Stop doing that Steph...dont dwell...dont dwell there, just focus. Focus on what you want to achieve...just like he taught you. 

 

Anger was her weapon, her shield to go through what hell that this world brought on itself, anger became second nature to her. Leaping over a large shipping crate and swinging her boot to the thugs jaw, hearing a sickening snap echo out as she started running for cover. The other thugs began to open fire on her, barley hitting her as she took cover behind a metal pillar. She took out a few smoke pellets, blind them then break them. Throwing the pellets down to create clouds of smoke.She took this chance, running through the smoke, taking down one thug at a time. As the smoke started to clear she had leaped on the final one. She held him down to the ground by the throat, fury in her eyes as she looked down at this scum. This one was Peguins advisors, a member of his inner circle. A thug who tried to get on the big chair after his death. She wished to hell she could have ended that worthless bastard but it was taken from her, this would be her close best. No questions were asked, only the sounds of her fist striking flesh over and over could be heard. She didnt know how long she had been at it, but when she finally tired from it, she stood up. Panting as her hand shook with soreness…...She did enough tonight…

 

 

Not even sleep comforted her, the nightmare came again. A young innocent kid who wanted to make a difference with Batman, her mentor, her friend. He was a father to her…  
They had managed to track down Cobblepots headquarters, the plan was simple. Batgirl would sneak in through the celing window while Batman would enter through the front door, lure all of the thugs to him while Batgirl provided support. It went the way it planned, but then as they went deeper into the criminals hideout, they found the bastard with a grenade launcher, firing it at the pair. Batman had lept in front of her when it went off, after a brief tumble on the ground. A part of sharpnel had lodged itself into Batmans stomach, fatal….not even a moment to say goodbye or to even save him….Her cowl filled with tears at that moment, then she looked up to see Cobblepot run. Rage consumed her as she ran after him, but fate was cruel at that moment, the explosion weakened the support beams and one came down right on the bastards head. Killing him just as fast as he did Bruce…

 

She sat upright, sweat covered her body as she panted hard, no….not again…...She glanced over at a picture. “Wish I knew what to do Bruce….” She laid back, trying to close her eyes. She couldnt sleep….Damn it….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love for some advice tips and such. Maybe some suggestions on who I should add into the mix? Let me know! I'm open to many things. :)


	4. Sins of the Child

Of all Hydra members within the inner circle, she was the one who usually ever gave question to the Grandmasters plans. Most would never even dream of behaving like her but she played the little girl card on him. She was his bastard daughter from one of the concubines, only reason he kept her was because of her abilities. She was a empath, able to sense emotions, feelings. With training she could induce these feelings into people, a power that the Grandmaster valued and exploited to his own interests. Her birth name was Danielle however she had been given the name Empathy once she became a full fledged Agent of Hydra. She didn't mind, she enjoyed it, loved the thrill of it all. So much that ever her…..’sister’ was concerned. It didn't matter, she got to make Daddy all happy while she had her fun.

 

“Empathy, your new assignment. Read the file until its memorized and then burn it.” The Grandmaster handed her a thick file. “Find the target, see what he knows. I like to know what's going on in the other criminal circles.” She gave a whistle as she looked at the target. “Hello. Hottie.” A groan could be heard from the Grandmaster. Clearly not fond of how she conducts things. “Don't even understand why we need to do this, we pretty much have everything under our thumb as it is, and the world's too busy fighting itself to notice.” There came a hard slap from his human hand. “Shut up you stupid girl, it's not your concern. Do the job, get back, rinse and repeat. That's all you need to know.” She wiped a bit of blood off her lip, a look of hate on her face. “Of course daddy..” She said with heavy sarcasm.

 

Pretty simple job by her standards, find out what the target knows. With her little bag of goodies she knew she could make the piggy squeal. Now the target was heading off to his hotel room for the evening, then would be in a meeting for a few hours. Plenty of time, she could always see the fun in most of her missions. Especially when being the Grandmasters daughter covered all the expenses. Finding a clothing store nearby and acquiring a revealing red dress, keeps the eyes off her face. Then came the quick make up, dolling herself up for the target. It was her way in. She stared at the mirror as she applied the lipstick, huh...this is good. She needs to buy more on the way back.

 

 

A quick little knock on the door, moment of silence, another knock, the door opened. She quickly put her sexy look on. “Compliments of the house Mr. Braddock.” The Target grinned, thinking he won the lottery, oh how so wrong he would be….tsk tsk. She sauntered past him, giving her hips a extra sway to keep him leashed. Sometimes it was too easy…”Lay on the bed.” He quickly obliged, closing the door and locking it. Walking past her to the bed, her moment to strike, she reached down to where two needles were strapped to her inner thighs. Removing them and prepping quickly before plunging them into the target's neck. He didn't even have a chance to call out in pain. Perfect, the needles were filled with a sedative. She had somethings to ask. 

 

The Target began to wake, his eyes fluttering open, a bit blinded by a light before his sight cleared. He had been moved to some dark room, bound to a chair. He screamed and called out for help, yelling at the top of his lungs before dark laughter made him stop. “No one's gonna save you...just me and little old you here.” She smirked, coming out of the shadows and setting up her toys on the metal tray. Let's see...paperclip, soda can, butterfly knife, ...nails were always handy. Hmmm so many options…..oh wait...yes! She quickly walked out of the room, coming back with a blank piece of paper. “Mr. Braddock you are going to tell me everything you know about your friends in Zodiac,how much pain you must endure is your choice...and my pleasure.” He didn't say anything, typical. She grabbed his fingers and she created a papercut on the webs of his fingers. It was a sting to him and that was all...Little did he know. “You see I have tap into people's emotions, make them feel it. Now what I also learned that with a bit of fine tuning, I could tap into pain. I could make it feel like nothing, I also could make it feel like the worst pain in your life. So when I do this..” She makes another papercut, this time the Target screamed in agony. “That happens...let's talk.”


	5. Ups and Downs of Hammer

Andy gave a deep sigh, so close to the cure, so close….He had been overworking himself for weeks on this, just by not sleeping and a whole lot of coffee did he manage to maintain this high burn. Just what was he missing? Perhaps he could look into the gene sequencing application again, then again O’Hara’s splicer idea might not be a bad idea at all. He would need to talk to him about that. He flipped through his notes, so far he had everything...but he was missing a crucial way. If he could find it, then he could be the first person to cure Cancer. He could achieve something great with his life.Yeah...that was the dream right there….it would make up for having to do all those damn military contracts, only way to help fund the research. Running Hammer Tech was a real pain sometimes.

 

Ana walked into her brothers office, she had helped him acquire the company from Justin Hammer and helped with the business side of things while her brother Tinkered away with saving the world with all kinds of medicines, artificial limb repair and many other things, also donating handsomely to dozens of charities. “Anamar called, says that she is fine, Alessandro and the others are still working where Hydras next plan is. We also have a few meetings today, and a press conference on the cure for the common cold. Oh and Glenn is still eating the trashcan, I think we need to make it a titanium casing this time.” 

 

Andy gave a nod at the last one. “Yeah, been getting a little wild lately. I’ll get one ordered in by tomorrow.” He said as he flipped through some pages. “I feel like I’m close, just need to get ahold of a few things and I can work on the tests.” “Well you’ll get it brother, you’re smart like that.” Andy smiled at that, they were the Wonder Twins. Oh how they joked around with that, ever since they were kids. Old habits just never die somtimes. “Thanks Ana, I’m real glad your helping me out with the company. I dont know what I would do without you.” His sister walked around to him and she gave him a hug. “Family sticks together. Never leaving you.” Oh course however they were interupted by one little nortious goat. “Baaaaahhhh.” Glenn bleated as he walked into the room, he wasnt alone as a golden retriver Summer came in afterwards, her metal leg giving a soft clank on the floor. “Looks like the kids are here.” He chuckled and he got off his chair, heading to the two animals and giving them a pet. “Ok Glenn, we need to talk about you eating the trash can.” Glenn simply bleated at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always looking for advice and tips. Sorry for being slow. :(   
> However I would love suggestions on future characters to use. canon or OCs.


	6. Arachne Bites

Chapter 6 Archanes Bite

 

No matter who she trained under, they would always tell her one thing that stuck. Focus, focus on the goal, visualize what you want and then make it happen. Her current goal? Take down the Scientist Supreme, at the moment he was causing too much trouble. A.I.M wasn’t Hydra but they were working on a close second. Too many times she came across the victims of this man's experiments, all those..’test subjects’...it was sickening, she had seen evil but this...was different,this was emotionless..nothing. She made it her mission to get him, but he was too good, always managing to evade her. Danvers and S.H.I.E.LD couldn’t help her, didn’t know who she could trust. For all she knew she would tip of Hydra or god forbid even A.I.M for that matter, wasn’t doing that today. She didn’t know his real name, only that he was one of A.I.M’s top Scientists and a very ruthless man who stops at nothing to continue his experiments. The body count was too high to let slip by, if no one else would get him then she will. At any means necessary...even if it meant...going back to him..she didn’t think she would ever have to go back...but if that's what it would take. Then it's something she would have to do.

 

Sneaking in wasn’t too hard, she was trained by the best, slipping through the ventilation shafts and keeping to the ceiling, she had one destination, a room at the end of the hall, guarded but there was a two minute window when the Guards changed shifts. She had one minute to make the window. She took a slow quiet breath and she scurried over to the door, opening it and crawling inside. So far so good...she blinked to get her eyes to adjust to the room, quickly zoning in on him. He was sleeping, good, she managed to get him. She letted go of the ceiling and she gracefully floated down to the floor. Once she approached the bed she made her hand glow bright green. If anything went wrong she would take the son of a bitch with her to the grave. She climbed onto the bed, straddling his waist and then she spotted a smirk...oh shit. He gave a chuckle and his eyes opened. “Hello Jessica. What do I owe the pleasure?” Her eyes narrowed under the mask. “Your competition Barnes. I need information.”

 

The Grandmaster of Hydra raised a brow at that. “Not exactly what I was expecting but fine. Who is on your little hit list this time?” She leaned down a bit, staring into those eyes she..no don't even think about those days Drew. Not them, never again. “Scientist Supreme, I want everything you have on him.” Barnes smirked. “A.I.M’s poster boy? He must have roused your little webs if you want his head. I could give it to you...but then again I could have my men in here, take you back. I did miss you to some little degree.” He grinned up at her, even with the threat of death, he will face it like a mad man, grinning to the very end. “Shut up. I am never going back to you, you know what you did and I am my own woman now, I don’t need you or your band of nut jobs. Just tell me everything.” She wasn’t in the mood for this, as if the venom blast charging up wasn’t evidence enough. He shook his head. “I can have all I know brought in. Take me five minutes. But you see there’s a price to this Drew.” The grin dropped and his tone became darker, more caculating. “My price is simple, I get one favor from you. One day, when I call you. You will answer and you will repay the debt. If not, then you know what happens when someone crosses me.” She knew...all too well...it was..a price she would have to pay down the road...making a deal with the devil. “Fine. Get the info.’ He gave a nod and he reached for the phone, dialing up his agent. “Get me everything on Scientist Supreme. Have it in a flash drive. Make it snappy.” Five minutes and 26 seconds later, (felt like centuries for her) a Agent came in, bringing the flash drive to Jessica. She took it and slipped it in her pocket. “Pleasure doing business with you Arachne, we should do it again sometime. Hopefully under well...better circumstances.” She floated off his body and she went for the door. “One day I will kill you.” He smirked at that. “But not today.” God she hated this man...but it was all worth it, soon she will have Scientist Supreme and then she can work on sleeping at night. Just remember Drew, focus...


	7. Valkyries Mission

Ella was preparing for this moment her entire life, looking to make her father and her people proud. She trained harder than anyone, pushing herself to the very limits and beyond to reach this point. She could say she was born for this..still was nervous. She gulped as she walked down the halls, being applauded by her people. It didn’t help a lot but it did comfort her to know her people were cheering for her, she wouldn’t fail them. She soon approached the steps to the Throne were her father sat. She kneeled down before him. Bowing her head, oh dear her hands were getting sweaty….  
“Ella Odinson, my daughter, my firstborn...you have been chosen for a glorious mission. A mission you have been training your entire life for this. You shall become the Valkyrie, the guardian of the Nine Realms. You will be sent to Midgard to bring order. Are you ready for such a task my daughter?” Ella nodded. “I am my King. I will not fail you, I will bring honor to Asgard.” She looks up at her father. Thor gave a smile and he stood up. “Rise Valkyrie.” She stood up and crossed her arms behind her back. A guard walked up to her, presenting her with the armor and weapons of the Valkyrie. “I know you will do well my daughter, fight well and remember, Asgard will always be with you. In here.” He points to her heart. “Now go and bring order to the Midgardians.’ She nodded and gave a smile. “I will Father.”

 

Once she was suited up, she began to clip on her belt, sheathing her sword and her blades. The tools she would use to fight the chaotic nature of Midgard. She was nervous and...focused at the same time. She was ready for what she will do, she will bring order and peace to the Humans. Odin only knows they needed it. She grabbed a cloak and wrapped it around her, pulling the hood over her head. “Ok Heimdall...Midgard please.” The all seeing warrior of Asgard nodded and he activated the Rainbow bridge, it whirled to life and began to hum, within moments she felt pulled away and she was soon off, flying between the realms. No matter how many times she had used it to travel between the Nine Realms, it still amazed her of what possibilities were out there in the stars. She would not fail, she would do her duties and make her father proud. “I won’t fail.” She whispers to herself as soon as she lands on Earth. 

 

She glanced around, luckily there was no one around to see her appear. Now she was here, she would need to find a place to call home for the moment, hmm...she began to walk down the desserted streets, passing by a newspaper stand and stopping. She looked at the headlines. ‘Hydra attacks U.N Council’ This Hydra group will be stopped..what else should she contend with? With her Asgardian strength she broke off the lid of the stand and took out another paper. The headline said ‘Giant Beast rages on, destroys ten blocks. S.H.I.E.L.D on the Hunt.’ A beast? So there are two monsters she must hunt. Very well then. Whatever it took to safeguard this world, she will do it.


	8. Never Ending Crusades

Stephanie couldn’t sleep yet again tonight, almost had it...but guess it never leaves, you can only hope that it fades away….tonight she was out on patrol, gliding through the city of Gotham. Things had seemed relatively peaceful. No crazed killers or deranged anarchists, least she had that going for her. Now who needed to be taught a lesson? So far nothing serious over the police chatter, guess its gonna be a slow night. Might not be too bad then, but of course any peace in Gotham was very short lived. She received a distress call over the police chatter, two officers had been killed and a third was injured, the perp was holed up in a building and they weren't sure if the perp had a hostage. She quickly shot out her grapple and she swung out of her glide, zipping off toward the direction of the chaos. Peace was always a small joy in Gotham...but then men like these always had to go and screw it all up. Oh she will teach this punk some manners, just wait whoever you are, just wait til Batwoman gets to you.

 

Moments later Batwoman began to glide down behind the police car, knealing down to check on the officer. “Are you ok?” The Cop nodded. “Yeah ‘ll be fine, son of bitch came out of nowhere, we were just answering a domestic dispute call when he came. KIlled my partner and Rami, and he sent me this just a minute ago.” He holds up a arrow with a note tied around the shaft. Batwoman takes the note and examines it. The perp has two hostages, and he is armed to the teeth, says unless Batwoman shows up in the next hour they will die. It was signed by a crosshairs symbol...Bullseye….Someone brought him into this...Big mistake. Very big mistake, no one lets hired guns loose in her city. She looked up at the window and she turned the infared on her cowl. Yeah, three people. One perp and two hostages. Alright then..she turned the infared off and she looked at the building closely, she had multiple ways of getting in, she just needed to keep Bullseye busy while the police get the hostages out. “When the backup gets here, tell them I am engaging Bullseye, get the hostages out.” The Officer nodded and he began to relay her words to his radio.She grappled up to the roof of the building and her cape billowed in the air. Mentally preparing herself, Bullseye is a pro, he wont make it easy, neither will she.

 

She found a celing window and she slowly inched her way to it, gazing down it she had the perfect drop on him. Ok, time to go to work. She crashed down through the glass, dropping down gracefully to the mild suprise of the assassin. Once her feet connected to the ground she looked up at him and stood up. “I heard you called for me. Thanks, means I can kick your ass and have bragging rights.” Bullseye gave off one of his infamous grins. “You can try Batbroad, but I’m the worlds greatest marksman. I never miss. Lets dance!” She knew he had scary aim, so she would need to try to remove that factor from this equation. She quickly threw out two batarangs at him, the weapons striking his wrists and keeping his hands off his weapons.She didn’t waste time in charging towards him, leaping up and delivering a full roundhouse kick across the smug bastards jaw. He spun around from the powerful kick but he managed to recover and use it to his advantage. Mid spin he took out his shrukiens from his belt and with a flick of his wrists the bladed weapons went flying for her. Her eyes widened under the cowl and she only had moments to bring up her gauntlets, two bounced off her armored forearms but one managed to sail by and cut her cheek. It stung like hell but she wouldn’t let that get her down. She needed to take him down quick. She leaped up, tossing smoke pellets down at him. Encasing the marksman in clouds of smoke, blind him first. “Smoke aint gonna save you Batwoman! Your time is up!” Bullseye yelled out from the smoke, he was no doubt already getting more of his weapons ready for her. She wasn’t gonna give him time to use them. She fired her grapple claw at the assassins foot, the rope wrapped around his ankle and up he went. However Bullseye tossed a shrukien at the cord and he fell back on the ground with a loud thud. “Ow..” She heard him faintly say. She dropped down from the air and she was already on top of him, slamming her fist into his gut followed by a right hook across the face. He returned a knee in her stomach and he used both feet to push her off of him. He jumped back onto his feet and he brought out two daggers. “Gonna cut me a bat.” He then yelled out as he runs at her, slashing at her with the blades, she just barley able to use her gauntlets to deflect. The fight was already getting too heated for her liking, she needed a opening. She ducked from a slash and she brought her boot hard on his kneecap. Hearing a sickening snap followed by Bullseyes loud scream of pain. “AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGG!” He fell down on the ground, his daggers clattering away from him. She jumped onto him and she pin his hands to the ground with two batarangs. “Bullseye….you have killed thousands of people for nothing more than money, you have been put in prison more times than I can count and yet you keep getting away. You are gonna pay.” Bullseyes eyes were filled with burning rage and pain, almost a mirror of her own rage..”Oh and you think you are so better? Let me tell you something toots, this little crusade of yours isnt gonna end. There will always be another hired gun to bring in, another drug pusher, another me. You can’t change that. You never will. Me? I just bring style to the game. I’m Bullseye, worlds greatest marksman.” He then began to cackle like the man man he is. She heard that kind of laugh before, all too many times...it was the laugh scum made when they knew they would slip through the cracks….how many people did she kill by letting these bastards live? No more. “Thats where your wrong. Because tomorrow, you’ll just be another dead hitman in Gotham.” Bullseye stopped and for once, a hint of fear went into his eyes. She struck him in the face hard, over and over and over again. Each blow causing a vibration in her very bones, the pain numbed by her rage and her loss. Time...was lost to her, god knows how long she had been at it. Just when she was finally done, both her armored gloves were coated in blood and she fell back down panting hard. She looked down at her hands. “I’m so sorry Bruce…” She whispered to herself. She had killed….she became a killer….but maybe that is her penace, her price to pay. She must give up her soul to save this city….everyone has to pay a price...


End file.
